


Beard Burn & Candy Hearts

by BroodingSoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodingSoul/pseuds/BroodingSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has a date for Valentine's Day except for Stiles and Derek.  Stiles proposes an anti-Valentine's Day celebration, but Derek has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard Burn & Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java_Genie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Genie/gifts).



> [Java-Genie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Genie/pseuds/Java_Genie) gave me the simplest of prompts: beard burn and conversation hearts.
> 
> And yes, I bought a bag of candy hearts to do this fic. :)

It's Valentine's Day, and Stiles doesn't have a date.

Well, technically, it's the week before, but since Valentine's Day falls on a full moon this year, all the wolves decided to celebrate it early.  Scott took Kira out for pizza and a night at the video game arcade, Isaac and Allison went on a moonlit hike, Lydia decided to give Aiden a chance mostly because he got reservations Chez Garou, and Ethan took Danny on a scavenger hunt date, whatever the romantic fuck  _that_  means.

 _Everyone_  has a date tonight, except for Stiles.  Well, and Derek, so Stiles decided he and Derek were going to have an anti-Valentine's party for two.  He just forgot to clear it with Derek before he shows up at the loft laden down with a pizza, a stack of movies, and more sugar than a body can handle.

"Can I help you?" Derek asks as Stiles walks past him and into the loft.

"Yeah, dude, we're both single and it's Valentine's Day--"

"The week before Valentine's Day."

"--so I figured why should all of the couples have fun tonight?  Let's throw an anti-Valentine's Day party for Stiles and Derek.  I've got pizza, I've got slasher films, I got candy hearts.  Let's do the damn thing!"  He grins winningly at Derek, ready, willing, and able to wear him down and do something fun for once.

Derek just shrugs.  "Sure, sounds good."

"Derek, come  _on_ , man, you gotta have a little fun every now and then!  Let's just--wait, did you just say yes?"  Stiles blinks in confusion, not sure if he misheard.

"Yes, Stiles, I said yes," Derek sighs.  "I've got nothing else to do and everyone else is busy so--"

"So I'm your last resort?" Stiles huffs.

"If I say yes, does that mean I don't get pizza?"  Derek waggles an eyebrow at Stiles and Stiles is even more confused, because he's never seen Derek tease someone good-naturedly before.  It's weird, it's disarming, it's…cute as hell, actually.

Stiles narrows his eyes.  "You can have pizza," he answers.  He sets everything down on the coffee table and unceremoniously flops down on the couch.  "But I get to pick which movie we watch first."

"Deal."

\---

Two hours later, the pizza is gone and the movie's credits are rolling.

"What the hell was that?" Derek asks, pointing to the TV.

"Truly awful," Stiles replies, scratching his chin.  "I thought it might at least be, like,  _campy_  or something, but…"  He trails off, trying to come up with an apt description, but failing.  "The guy reminds me of you, though."

"The lead guy?  The one who wasn't the killer but was so totally the killer?"

Stiles nods.  "Yeah, him.  I mean, not so much in this, but his character on  _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ , definitely."

"Buffy?" Derek scoffs.

"Yeah, he played this vampire named Angel.  Dark, brooding, tortured.  Sounds like a certain werewolf I know and tolerate."  Stiles looks at Derek pointedly.

"Brooding?" Derek raises his eyebrows defensively.  "I'm not brooding.  I don't brood.  And I'm definitely not  _tortured_."

"If I hadn't show up tonight, what would you be doing?" Stiles asks.

There's a long pause before Derek reluctantly answers.  "Reading a book on the staircase."

Stiles cracks up.  "Dude, you have a perfectly serviceable couch.  Why would you read on the staircase?"  Derek just glares.

"Yeah, well, you remind me of a Muppet."

"A Muppet?!" Stiles all but shrieks.  "I remind you of a  _Muppet_?!"

"Have you ever watched Muppets?" Derek asks.  "All they do is flail all over the place, and shriek.  Like you just did.  So yes, you are a Muppet."  He smirks at Stiles, daring him to disagree.

"…I see we are at an impasse,"  Stiles grabs a bowl full of candy off the coffee table and leans back into the couch.

"What are those?"  Derek points to the candy inside the bowl.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asks incredulously.  Derek just stares back, blankly.  "They're conversation hearts.  They're a total Valentine's Day staple.  You cannot have a Valentine's Day celebration without conversation hearts."

"I thought this was an anti-Valentine's Day party," Derek replies with a mischievous glint in his eyes, and if Stiles weren't positive that Derek was incapable of it, he'd swear Derek was flirting with him right now.

"It  _is_  an anti-Valentine's Day party," Stiles tosses back.  "That's how important conversation hearts  _are_.  They must be present at any and all Valentine's-related things, whether they be anti- or not."

Stiles hands the bowl to Derek.  It's filled with tiny, multi-colored hearts that have tiny messages written on them, short little sayings like "Angel" and "Sweet Talk" and "My Baby."  Derek raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

"What do they taste like?" Derek asks.

Stiles rolls his eyes.  "Oh my God, you're holding the bowl, just grab one and eat it."

Derek rolls his eyes back at Stiles.  "Maybe I don't trust them to taste like actual food and that's why I asked," he sasses, but reaches into the bowl anyway.  He picks out an orange one and hesitantly puts it in his mouth.

"Let it dissolve a bit before you chew it," Stiles instructs.  He watches Derek roll the piece of candy around on his tongue and his mouth makes some shapes that Stiles feels a little uncomfortable watching.  Uncomfortable and aroused.  He keeps gazing at Derek's mouth, lost in thought, until Derek finally crunches down on the heart and snaps Stiles out of his reverie.

"This," Derek intones, "is disgusting.  It's like chewing sugar-flavored chalk."

Stiles nods enthusiastically.  "I know, right!"  He grabs the bowl and digs around as though he's looking for something specific.  "But the  _real_  appeal is the messages."  He finds the heart and holds it out to Derek.  He's greeted with another blank stare.  "Derek, come on, remember what we said about fun?"

"I do remember what you said about fun," Derek replies.  "I also remember that I agreed to fun right away, and then we ended up watching that trainwreck of a movie."

"It's a piece of friggin' candy," Stiles huffs.  "You don't even have to eat it."  He thrusts the heart in his fingers toward Derek, who reluctantly takes it and reads it.

**< 3 Sup Babe**

Derek glares at Stiles, who snorts with laughter.  Derek reaches across the couch and grabs the bowl, digging around in it until he finds the right heart and hands it to Stiles.

 **< 3 Hey You**.

"Hey You?" Stiles asks.  "That's what you had to dig around in the bowl to find?."

"Your turn," Derek shrugs.  He hands the bowl back to Stiles.  Stiles rummages around, looking for the right one.  He spies one and a sly smile spreads across his face.  He holds a heart out to Derek.

**< 3 Be Mine**

Derek raises an eyebrow, grabs the bowl, and finds a response.

**< 3 Yes**

Stiles giggles, finds his heart.

**< 3 Gotcha.**

Stiles laughs as Derek's entire body seems to roll along with his eyes, exasperated.  "It was so worth it, dude, your face right now is hilarious."  Stiles sets the bowl of candy hearts on the couch between them.

"Glad I can be your entertainment," Derek snarks.  He roots around in the bowl and finds a heart.

**< 3 Don't Tell**

Stiles looks, selects a heart.

**< 3 Be True**

Derek pokes around in the bowl, finds the heart he's looking for, and offers it up to Stiles.

**< 3 You Rock**

"Oh dude, I know," Stiles answers out loud.  "I'm fucking  _awesome_."  Derek says nothing, just smiles, wags his finger at Stiles, and gestures at the bowl.  "Seriously, we're still doing this?"  Derek's smile grows wider as he points at the bowl.  "Fine, fine," Stiles grumbles.  He glances in the bowl and his eyes light up.

**< 3 Awesome**

Stiles' grin could break his face in half.  He looks at Derek, expecting to see another look of derision, but the werewolf is still just sitting there, smiling.  Almost fondly, Stiles thinks.  Before Stiles can say anything, Derek reaches into the bowl, pulls out another heart.

**< 3 Mad 4 U**

Stiles finds one.

**< 3 LOL**

Then Derek.

**< 3 Crazy 4 U**

**< 3 I'm Sure**

**< 3 So Fine**

**< 3 Get Real**

By now Stiles actually is laughing out loud, because Derek's grin keeps getting more and more earnest, and Stiles has never actually seen Derek just enjoy life and have fun.  It's kind of adorable.  A feeling snags inside Stiles' chest but before he can acknowledge it, Derek hands him another heart.

**< 3 Kiss Me**

Stiles stops laughing and looks Derek in the eyes, trying to suss out what Derek's game is.  All Stiles sees is a green-gold glint and smiling eye crinkles.  He ferrets around in the bowl and picks out a heart.

**< 3 No Way**

Derek slips his fingers into the bowl as he looks for a reply.  He finds one and grabs it, a smirk spreading across his face as he hands it to Stiles.

**< 3 Dare Ya**

Stiles breath catches, because this isn't really all that funny anymore.  A long time ago, he would have owned up to having a crush on Derek because, well, look at him.  He's nearly physically perfect, and it pains Stiles to admit that the bad boy image actually works for Derek.  But Derek has spent the last three years practically going out of his way to emphasize how annoying he finds Stiles, so Stiles stuffed his crush for Derek down as far as he could, until he fooled himself into thinking he didn't actually have feelings for Derek.

But now Derek is handing him conversation hearts that say things like "Kiss Me" and "Dare Ya" and Stiles figures that Derek must know about his crush.  How could Derek not, when he's got wolfy senses that can hear heartbeats and smell emotions like anger and hatred and love and lust.

The heart conversation started out as a game, but Derek took it too far.

Stiles clenches his jaw and glances down into the bowl.  His response is lying right there on top.  He grabs it and tosses it at Derek.

**< 3 See Ya**

Wordlessly, Stiles gets up and heads toward the door.

"Stiles," he hears Derek call after him, but he doesn't stop.  Stiles reaches the door but before he can open it, he feels Derek's hand on his shoulder.  Stiles whips around, facing him.

"What?!" he shouts, almost angrily.  Derek smiles sheepishly and hands him another heart.

**< 3 Just One**

Stiles reads the heart and looks back at Derek.  Derek shoves his hands in his pockets, almost bashfully, and knits his eyebrows together into a questioning expression.

"Are you--" Stiles begins.  "Are you just fucking with me because you know I have a crush on you?  Because if you are, that would be really, really shitty.  Like, epically shitty.  Shitty to the nth degree.  So what exactly are you doing here?"

Derek locks eye contact with Stiles, as he's trying to make Stiles find all the answers there.  "I'm not fucking with you."  Stiles' eyes grow wide as Derek continues.  "And what I'm trying to do is…" Derek trails off.

"Is what?" Stiles prompts softly.

"I'm trying to ask you for a Valentine's Day kiss.  Well.  An anti-Valentine's Day kiss."

Stiles' Adam's apple bobs up and down in his throat as he tries to form a response.  "Okay," he croaks, swallowing nervously.

"Okay?" Derek confirms.

Stiles nods.

Derek takes a step forward, eliminating the distance between him and Stiles.  He lifts a hand and places it on Stiles' jaw, sliding it up until he palms the back of Stiles' neck.  Stiles' breath comes in ragged increments and he closes his eyes as Derek leans in.

Derek's lips are surprisingly soft and if Stiles actually could be aware of his other senses, he'd be able to tell that Derek smells preppy and earthy at the same time, a heady combination that's like Derek splashed on some Cool Water before going on a hike in the woods.

But all Stiles can take in is the feel of Derek's mouth on his, slow and imploring, and the pressure of Derek's hands at his waist and on the back of his head.  Stiles slides one arm around Derek's waist and the other up Derek's arm until his body is a reversed image of Derek's, and starts to kiss back.

A contented sigh slips out of Derek's mouth.  He deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue across Stiles' lower lip.  Stiles opens his mouth and crushes his tongue against Derek's.  He reaches his hand off of Derek's waist and wraps both arms around Derek's neck, pulling him closer.

The movement and proximity causes the stubble around Derek's mouth to scrape against Stiles' chin and Stiles moans loudly.

Derek slides his mouth up to Stiles' ear, rasping his scruff along Stiles' cheek.  "You like that?" he hums into Stiles' ear.

Stiles nods, tiny shakes of his head that send prickles of sensation shooting through his body.  "Your stubble, it…it's good.  It's--I like it."

"You mean this?"  Derek nuzzles his chin into the crook of Stiles' neck.  Stiles gasps, eyelids fluttering, before pushing Derek away.

"Too much," he pants.  "Too many sensations."

Derek smirks.  "So I shouldn't do this, then."  He grabs the hem of Stiles' shirt and tugs it up and off, dropping it to the floor.  Stiles says nothing, just closes his eyes, as Derek nuzzles his chin into Stiles' neck again, this time nipping at Stiles' earlobe.  Stiles gasps--again--but before he can push Derek away, Derek begins traveling down the length of Stiles' body, letting his scruff prickle at Stiles' torso, occasionally trailing wet, lazy kisses over the sensitive skin.

Stiles' hands scrabble at Derek's head as though he's going to push Derek away, but instead, fingers tangle into Derek's hair.  When Derek gets to his knees and nips at Stiles' hipbone, his stubble scraping the skin between Stiles' torso and leg, Stiles’ knees buckle.  Derek catches him, hands strong around Stiles' waist, and easily lifts him up.  Wrapping Stiles' legs around his own waist, Derek's mouth finds Stiles' and kisses the flustered boy greedily as he carries him to the couch.

Derek leans over and lays Stiles on his back on the couch, then lays down on top of him.  Stiles draws his legs tighter around Derek's waist, pulling all of Derek's weight down on top of him.  His fingers curl around the bottom of Derek's shirt and yank it up.  They break their kiss long enough for Stiles to pull Derek's shirt over his head.  As their mouths tangle back together, Stiles scrapes his fingers up Derek's back, dragging his fingernails across the skin, causing Derek to arch his back with pleasure.

"Two can play that game," Stiles winks.

Derek's grin borders on dangerous.  "Oh, you think so?"

Derek hops off of Stiles and kneels on the floor next to the couch.  He pulls Stiles around so that his feet are on the floor on either side of Derek, and Derek unbuttons Stiles' pants.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asks breathlessly.

"Is that a thing you really need to ask?" Derek murmurs slyly, and pulls Stiles pants off in one quick movement.  Stiles gasps.  His cock, already half hard, becomes fully erect, straining against the cotton fabric of his Captain America boxer-briefs.

He watches Derek's hand hover over his crotch and strains his hips upward, trying to get Derek to make contact with his dick.  Derek smiles and shakes his head.

"No, no, no," Derek admonishes, gripping Stiles' hip with one hand and holding it down.  He slowly lowers his free hand until it lightly brushes the head of Stiles' cock.  Stiles groans with pleasure as Derek lightly traces his fingers down the length of Stiles' shaft.  Stiles cock throbs as Derek cups Stiles' balls over the cotton pouch of his underwear.

"Derek," Stiles grunts.  Derek smirks and palms Stiles' cock, causing pre-cum to leak through the fabric.  Stiles whimpers and bucks his hips up, despite Derek's firm grasp.

Derek ducks his head down, sliding his chin across the tender skin above the waistband of Stiles' underwear.  Stiles stops making noise altogether, his breath coming in quick, ragged pants.  Derek nips at Stiles' hipbone, then uses his teeth to grab at the elastic of Stiles' underwear and pull them down.

Free from its cotton prison, Stiles' cock slaps lewdly on his belly, smearing pre-cum on his stomach.  Derek slides Stiles' underwear off, then grazes his cheek slowly up Stiles' leg, teasing Stiles with the prickle of his whiskers.

"Oh my God,  _Derek_."  Stiles bites at the back of his hand, muffling his voice, as Derek reaches the base of Stiles' cock and licks his way up to the head.  Stiles squirms and squeals as Derek licks his lips and slowly lowers them down Stiles' cock, lightly sucking in.  One hand grips the base of Stiles' cock to keep him from bucking up as Derek swirls his tongue around the head.  Derek glides his mouth over Stiles' cock, laving it with spit as he jacks it with his hand.

Derek pulls off, Stiles' cock slipping out of his mouth with an obscene pop.  "Turn over," he instructs.  Stiles just lays there, panting, his hand traveling to his crotch to finish what Derek started.

"What?" he asks, his eyes glazed.

Derek grabs Stiles by the waist.  "Turn  _over_ ," he grunts with effort as he flips Stiles over onto his stomach, his knees on the floor.  Derek runs a firm hand down Stiles' spine, then slip lightly over Stiles' exposed hole.  Stiles gasps at the sensation.

"That," Stiles pants.  "That, I like that, do that."

Derek leans over Stiles, pressing his chest up against Stiles back.  "I had something else in mind," he says, his breath ghosting Stiles' ear.  Stiles' answer is a questioning whimper.  Derek chuckles, low and throaty.

Starting at Stiles' neck, Derek grazes his chin tantalizingly slowly down Stiles’ spine, using his teeth now and then to nip at the skin.  Each nip earns him a gasp from Stiles and Derek smiles to himself, pleased.

When he reaches the top of Stiles' ass, Derek pauses.  Stiles' breath hitches in anticipation and he wrenches his neck, twisting back to see what Derek is going to do.

When Derek dips his head down and scrapes his cheek over the globes of Stiles ass, Stiles can't contain his voice.  The sound is unintelligible and animalistic, a high-pitched keen.  It seems to spurn Derek on, and he scruffs the other way, dragging his cheek even more slowly over the pristine white skin.

Before Stiles knows what's happening, Derek buries his face in the crack of Stiles' ass and drags his tongue over tender, puckered flesh, earning Derek another loud keen.  Derek's tongue traces circles over the edge of Stiles' hole before slowly pushing in.  Stiles twitches, flinches, and pushes back to drive Derek's tongue farther in.

Instead, Derek leans farther down, rolling his tongue over the underside of Stiles' balls.  Stiles hips buck, thrusting his cock against the couch.  He thrusts again and again, rutting the couch, driving himself closer to orgasm.

Derek tongues upward, over the sensitive skin under Stiles' balls, and back over his hole.  "Not yet," he murmurs, pulling Stiles hips away from the couch.  His voice, a grumble in his throat, sends vibrations of pleasure up Derek's spine.

"Derek,  _please_ ," Stiles begs.

"Please what?" Derek asks, fucking his tongue in and out of Stiles.  "Am I not already pleasing you?"

Stiles gasps and grunts through clenched teeth.  "Please  _fuck me_ ," he grits.

"As you wish," Derek answers.  He grasps Stiles waist again, flips the boy over onto his back, and lowers his mouth over Stiles' cock again as he removes his pants.

"Stiles," Derek asks, "do you have--"

"Pants.  Wallet."  Stiles points at his jeans.  Derek retrieves Stiles' wallet and pulls out the condom that Stiles always carried with him.  He opens it and plucks the latex ring out, before unrolling it down the length of his own cock.

Derek look back up at Stiles.  "Are you sure?"

" _Yes_."

Derek spits into his hand, then leans over and kisses Stiles again, slowly, tenderly, as he circles Stiles' hole with his finger, carefully pushing it in.  Stiles hisses, then moans with pleasure against Derek's mouth as Derek slowly fingerfucks him.  Derek spits into his hand again and adds a second finger, slowly inserting both of them and twisting them around.  His fingertips bump over Stiles' prostate, and it sends a jolt of electricity to through Stiles' body.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles grunts.  Derek grins and pulls his fingers out of Stiles' ass, replacing them with the tip of his dick.  He crooks Stiles legs over his shoulders and slowly slides in until there's nothing left.

Stiles hands grab at Derek's ass, trying to pull him in deeper, getting accustomed to the feeling of Derek inside of him.  Derek pulls out, nearly all the way, before pushing in again.  The head of his cock slides over Stiles' prostate and Stiles' cock throbs, pulsing out pre-cum.

Derek moves his hips quicker, long strides pistoning his cock in and out of Stiles.  It's only been a matter of seconds, but Derek can feel Stiles' orgasm building in the way Stiles' ass clenches around his dick.  He drops Stiles' legs to his waist, wrapping the lanky limbs around him, and collapses on top of Stiles, his tongue seeking out Stiles' mouth as he begins fucking at a frenzied pace.  The friction of Derek's skin rubbing over his cock sends Stiles over the edge.

"Derek, I'm gonna--" is all Stiles gets out before it's too much and Stiles can't hold back.  He cums forcefully, his face turning red, making a mess of both of their torsos.

Stiles' ass spasms around Derek's cock, triggering Derek's orgasm.  He slams into Stiles, mouth buried in the crook of Stiles' neck, hips bucking as the force of his orgasm courses through his body.

They lay like dead things, recovering.  Once Derek catches his breath, he grabs the base of his dick, holding the condom, and carefully pulls out of Stiles.  The sensation makes Stiles quiver.  Derek leaves the room with the used condom and returns with a damp towel.  He kneels down in front of Stiles and gently wipes the mess from his torso.

When Derek's finished, he tosses the towel on the floor, then repositions Stiles on the couch so he's lying lengthwise.  Derek lies down next to him, in between Stiles and the back of the couch, spooning him.

Stiles' body is alive and tired with sensation.  Skin prickles everywhere, red and irritated from Derek's stubble.  It's the best feeling in the world.  He sighs, content.

Derek reaches across him to the coffee table, grabbing the bowl of candy hearts.  He looks in and picks one out.

**< 3 Hey You**

Stiles snorts, but searches for a reply.  He finds one and snickers.

**< 3 Too Hot**

Derek smiles and grabs another.

**< 3 My Boy**

Derek can feel Stiles’ pulse quicken.  Stiles pauses, but reaches into the bowl anyway.

**< 3 My Hero**

Derek places a kiss on Stiles shoulder and plucks out another heart.

**< 3 Ur Mine**

Stiles’ nimble fingers slip into and out of the bowl.

**< 3 One And Only**

Stiles turns to face Derek, and brushes his chin with his lips as Derek picks out one last heart. 

**< 3 XOXO**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://broodingsoul.tumblr.com). It's, like, 60% Teen Wolf, 30% social justice, 10% shit that makes me laugh.


End file.
